


He is my spring

by Smut_Poet



Series: A Tryst Within Words [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki had always had a passion for the arts, which is why he was so drawn to Figure skating. It allowed him to fly. But Yuuri also had a chance to explore freeform creative writing in college. He particularly enjoyed poetry. When Viktor found out about Yuuri's poetry, he frequently requested for Yuuri to write poetry for him.In this series :Poetry will be written from a point of view of either Yuuri or Viktor, expressing both loving feelings and and erotic feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -for Yuuri  
> By Viktor

As the dew drops burst  
I see a storm of vivid color  
Flowers blooming  
Breeding be life  
A sweet smell that is just so intoxicating

The breeze blows gentle  
A light tussle of his hair  
It's is a vision of beauty

It is spring  
And what is a man to do?

To pluck the blooms and wonder so  
To dream of butterfly kisses  
To feel

He possesses my thoughts  
Like the moon and sun drive the earth  
He is my drive

He is my spring

- _For Yuuri_


End file.
